Gone
by Darksouled Saiyanphoenix
Summary: This is my first Dragonballz fic her we go. She was his first and only true love, and it breaks his heart when she leaves for no reason. Now after two years he has gotten over her, but what happens when she comes back? He wants some answers! Sucks at summ


Phoenix: Was up my home diggy dogs

Trunks: What the hell are you doing (shakes his head) apparently not the disclaimer like your-(phoenix hit him over the head with metal barb wired baseball bat)

Phoenix: (Laughing evilly) aww I am sorry Trunks

Trunks: Whatever talk normal and do the disclaimer

Phoenix: Fine (crosses arms) you guys know I was messing around earlier this is my first Dragonball Z fic and very sadly I do not own Dragonball, Z, or GT (pouts and goes to find eye drops to make it look like actual crying) Well ne wayz here we go pleazz review good or bad doesn't matter signed or anonymous Thanks Kai

Prononciation:

Kuga-coo gum minus the m

Mi Ada-me A duh

I_talics songs,_** Bold screaming/talking loudly **

Trunks was sitting in his room, headphones on listening to Godsmack singing along a bit typing his Biology assignment on "The Great world of Leaves" (A/N: sounds oh so interesting doesn't well that's biology for you) "God, this is so boring five pages and I only have a paragraph **"MOM"**" Bulma ran up the stairs two by two afraid of what Trunks was screaming about "Trunks, what are you screaming about?" Trunks looked at his mother out of breath, he laughed at her mentally then looked at her with the biggest puppy dog eyes he could muster "Mommy" Bulma new what was coming Trunks only looked at her like that and called her mommy when he wanted something really bad "What do you want, Trunks" He turned back around to his computer and said "Well, we have this report due in Biology on leaves" he stressed out the word leaves "Can you help me pleaseee" He looked at her with his most innocent looking face, hands clasped together. She just looked at him and then the computer for a moment then back at him finally giving out a big sigh she looked at him "Fine" Trunks looked at his mother with the biggest I will love you forever for doing this eyes "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" he yelled and started to run for his bedroom door "Hold up one minute Trunks, only on one condition though" uhh he knew this was coming "What do I have to do?" "Well don't sound so excited about it" she said sarcastically sitting down at his computer "I haven't decided yet, what you get to do, but let me tell you I won't forget now go on" (A/N: sorrry for it being so boring this far but it get interesting later I swear I just needed a place to start the story) "alright tell me when you figure it out" and with that he ran down the stairs and out of the house.

"Where the hell is he, he told me to meet him here a half hour ago, god, boys, why do they have to be so so-" "So, what?" startled she looked up at the voice standing above her "Oh hi Kuga" she was looking at the six foot two giant red head above her leaning on the tree "So what are guys, Mi Ada you never finished your sentence?" Mi Ada just flipped him off "Go to hell Kuga, have you seen Trunks any where he told me to meet him here, half an hour ago" "Who's talking about me now? Hey Kuga" they hit knuckles (A/N: I don't know what that's called) "Eh hem and who do you think your forgetting it better not be me, Trunks Alexander Briefs!" (A/N: I made up a middle name for him cuz if he has one I don't know it) she yelled at him putting her hands on her hips taking a breath and started again " Do you know how long I have been waiting for you, to long that's how long, this is the third time, the third time, how would you like it if I told you to meet me some where and was almost an hour late huh" Trunks and Kuga had hidden behind the tree it wasn't a pretty sight when she got mad and it was usually over something stupid like this, Kuga was the first to speak as always "Hey, Ada, are you done yelling yet?" "Kuga, you stupid baka, I oughta tear you limb from limb" she was only messing with him this time, she loved messing with people it was so much fun. Kuga was standing behind the tree shaking like a leaf in the breeze. "Hey Ada I'm sorry okay, I won't be late again it was just with the biology report and my mother-" Mi Ada sighed "Trunks come over here" Trunks looked wearily over at Kuga "Dude, I think she's done with her temper tantrum now" Kuga looked back at Trunks "Are you sure?" "As sure as I'll ever be" Trunks came out from behind the tree and walked up to his girlfriend. They had been going out for only six month and he had to sneak out to see her cause he knew his father would never approve or maybe it was his and her temper he really didn't know,but that was one of the reasons for his being late. "Now Trunks" she said taking her hand into his "what have I told you about being late?" god, she's starting to sound like my mother Trunks trailed off into his own thoughts. "**Trunks**" her screaming took him out of his thoughts "see you're not even listening to me, god Trunks" she yelled dropping his hand like a hot stone and stormed off. "Gee, Trunk you pissed her off good this time" Kuga started laughing at him. "You know this wouldn't happen if you would just tell your parents about her" Trunks looked at his friend with sad eyes "but see that's the thing I can't I know for a fact that my father wouldn't approve of her ever, my mother probably, but my father no way in hell would he ever and also her temper and my fathers temper that is not something I wish to see" Trunks went and sat under a tree and started pulling at the grass when his cell phone rang and had none other than Godsmack's song Voodoo as his ring tone (A/N: Let me just say that is **THE** **best song ever** ). He flipped open his phone "Hello" "hey, were are you, its getting late and dinner is ready" Trunks rolled his eyes "Trunks don't you role your eyes at your mother, hurry up get home" Trunks sighed "okay mom I'm on my way" Trunks flipped his phone back and put it in his pocket. " Hey Kuga I have to go, will you tell her to meet me tonight at the bridge around midnight please" Trunks looked at him with pleading eyes. "Sure if it means that much to ya, but you know its going to cost you right?" Trunks rolled his eyes at his friend "Sure whatever you say, I got to go, see you later" With that Trunks flew off besides Goten, who was more of a brother than a friend Kuga was his best friend and knew about him being a saiyan. "Well, I better go tell her, but I don't think this is going to be pretty."

If you are reading this right now then **THANK YOU, MUCHO GRACIAS, ARIGATO**, and any other way you can say Thank you. Now I would be even more thankful if you would review pleazzz, oh and Kuga and Mi Ada are my OC's if you hadn't noticed well tell me what you think good, bad, hate it, go to hell your story sux just review pleazz & also taking suggestions for a new title this one sux

Peace Out

Kai


End file.
